Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4h^2}{5gh + h} + \dfrac{5gh}{5gh + h}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{4h^2 + 5gh}{5gh + h}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $h$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{4h + 5g}{5g + 1}$